You Wouldn't Hurt Me
by LaughingDog224
Summary: Marshall is having a major case of blood lust and is losing his will. (Marshall Lee Fionna pairing) based off my upcoming comic. CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN UPDATED. I DECIDED THAT IT WAS WAY TOO SHORT SO I ADDED ONTO IT WHAT I WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO PUT IN A SEPARATE CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

I started on a comic and thought it would be cool to maybe make a fanfiction along with it. Depending on the faves and followings this fic gets, I can't promise a chapter two. I guess you guys will be the determining factor on whether I'll continue this or not. Comments and reviews will also help! Just to forewarn: there's probably a LOT of mistakes in this and I have yet to review it. Give me a break, I made this thing in an hour around 2:00 in the morning, I'm exhausted okay? Lol anyways enjoy. Oh, and there is some graphic material in this fan-fic so viewer description is advised.

Marshall Lee paced back and forth in his living room restlessly, his hands a shaking mess. A frustrated hiss escaped the boy's pale lips as the unknown hunger once again ripped through his cold body. The wave of pain that tore through his undead nerves caused the vampire to convulse and collapse to the floor, his chest heaving as he continued to take blow after blow. Almost sobbing from the pain, he instinctively curled into a ball, and let out a frustrated growl. For weeks now, this mysterious hunger had plagued him. It was so bad that no matter how hard he tried, he could not distract himself from the ravenous hunger that had over taken him. Playing his guitar didn't work, neither did sucking the red out of everything he owned, even visiting his friends didn't seem to pull him away from this glob awful feeling. Nothing seemed to work and Marshall was near, if not past, his breaking point. As the pain began to temporarily subside, the vampire kings dark eyes lazily opened. Drawing in a deep breath, he continued to lie there on the floor motionless. Every move he made was painful, and every breath he breathed was agonizing. Although Marshall wanted to shove the thought to the back of his head, he had an idea of what this pain was...

this pain that he was feeling was blood lust.

Sure, he has experienced blood lust before. Every vampire experiences every now and then. There were times when he would crave the warm coppery fluid, but most of the time he could control himself. It scared him to think about what would happen if someone walked into his house right now. He wasn't so sure if he'd be able to stop himself especially if that someone was her.

Instantly Marshall's fangs lengthened and his heart began to race as a certain human came crawling into mind.

"Marshall? You okay in there?" Fionna called while she put her ear to the door to listen for movement. Listening carefully, she could hear a faint shuffling and what sounded to be heavy breathing. Fionna's lips dropped into a frown and her eye lids drooped in annoyance. Was he with a girl? She didn't want to interrupt; Either way, she had to make sure he was okay.

"Come on, open up! I haven't seen you in a week-"

"Go away." Marshall rasped, his eyes glowering at the wooden door.

"Marshall?" Fionna called again. "Stop joking around dude, that's not funny. You're really starting to freak me out.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Marshall snarled. "JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Suddenly, the vampire convulsed and let out an agonized hiss as a hunger pain ripped through his body. Instinctively, Marshall retreated to the shadows of the nearest corner of the room.

Sweat poured down his face as he eyed the door warily. He knew now that is was only a matter of time that he was about to break.

"No!" Fionna persisted, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to understand what was going on. "What's wrong with you? I'm your friend, I wanna help!"

"Please..." His voice cracked. Marshall's eyes closed as he began to say a silent prayer. He was praying that she wouldn't walk through that door.

"Please just go away. It's not safe here."

Fionna put her hands on the door, her blue eyes staring a hole through the wood and paint. Right now the girl was facing two options: caving to Marshall's request or busting down that front door of his. Right now, option two looked a hell of a lot better than option one. What if he was hurt? What if someone was holding him hostage? Sure, Marshall Lee can take care of himself but the vampire always had a terrible habit of letting his guard down. Either way she knew she had to do something. Marshall could be a jerk sometimes but he was her friend. Her best friend (excluding Cake of course) and she had to help him.

Marshall's chest tightened. The silence that came from behind his front door was utterly nerve wrecking, and he knew Fionna was contemplating breaking his front door down.

Marshall growled as he heard the door break open, his fangs baring in anger. Fionna ran over to him, her eyes wide as she saw his form huddled in the shadows of the room.

"For once! Why couldn't you just listen to me?!" Marshall snarled, his body contracting into a shaking heap as he used the last of his energy to hold himself back.

"Marshall..."Fionna stared in shock. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Never before had she seen her friend in such a frightening state. He didn't look like Marshall Lee anymore...He looked like a demon. A monster.

But she wasn't scared. Despite looking into those horrible dark eyes, she still saw her friend.

"What happened to you? " Fionna asked. She bent down close to him, her face still filled with shock as she reached a hand out to him. Much to her surprise, her hand was smacked away by a clawed one.

"I-I thought I could do it. I tried." Marshall began to sob, his red pupils dilating as Fionna's scent filled his nostrils. He was so hungry...

"I wanted to be a better person. I tried to lay off the blood for a while...but it hurts so much. I'm falling apart."

Fionna felt tears start to swell in her eyes as she took in this disemmbled form of his. Idiot. now why would he do something like that? Couldn't he see that he was fine the way he was? Sure it scared Fionna to think that he drank blood but it wasn't like he drank it all the time. Anyways, there was no time to worry about thay. She had to figure out a way to help him and help him fast!

But before she could even rise to her feet Marshall Lee pounced on her. He was terrifyingly strong! Normally Fionna could toss or wrestle him off of her, but not this time.

The girl let out a loud gasp of pain as Marshall's fingers tightened their grip on her arms. The grip bruised her flesh, and his claws began to dig painfully into her skin...and that was when Fionna noticed it. The coppery smell of blood filled her nose and she cast a fearful glance at her right arm. Marshall Lee had already broken the skin on it, his razor sharp talons piercing the flesh like a knife in butter.

"Marshall..."Fionna called.

She tried to stay calm, but it was hard to. Especially when there was a blood thirsty demon vampire pinning her down on the ground like she was some wounded rabbit. His stare was violating, and Fionna could see that he was very interested, if not obsessed, with her neck-shoulder region.

Desperate to snap him out of the trance he was in, Fionna struggled against his grip.

"Marshall, stop! This isn't you!"

Before she even had time to breathe another word, Fionna felt an agonizing pain rip through her upper shoulder near her clavicle. It was equal to being stabbed by 30 steak-knives.

Letting out a harsh squeal she struggled violently underneath him, her breathes coming out in painful pants as he began to feed. "Ah! Please stop! It hurts!" Fionna could hear a soft crunching noise as Marshall Lee nawed on her shoulder. He was trying desperately to stimulate blood flow to the area, readjusting his fangs in the flesh every now and then so that he could get a better drinking angle.

After about five minutes, Fionna began to feel the effects of blood loss and her struggling ceased. Instead, she stared blankly at the ceiling, tears caused by pain falling silently down her cheeks. Her energy was leeched from her, and all she could do was helplessly wait for Marshall Lee to finish.

Finally, Marshall broke from her shoulder, his fangs dripping with the girl's blood. His face was also coated with the red fluid, and Fionna dully noted that it was coated with a lot of it.

Feeling the afterglow of his feeding start to take effect, the vampire ran a tongue across his fangs and growled in content. Fionna could only stare at him silently, her expression blank. She barely had enough energy to keep her eyes open, and she could feel her heart start to struggle in her chest.

"If I don't do something I'll bleed to death." She thought to herself anxiously. "But I'm so tired."

Marshall directed his focus to the human beneath him again, his dark eyes burning with unfamiliar desire as he watched the girl start to drift in and out of conciousness. Fionna felt something warm and wet press against her lips.

Letting out a small sound, she tried to turn her head away, but it was brought back by a clawed hand. Fionna's eyes struggled open, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she locked eyes with Marshall Lee.

His mouth was pressed against her's, his enlarged fangs pushing painfully into her lips as he took her into a demanding kiss. Much to her disgust, Fionna felt his tongue force entry. She could taste her own blood off of his tongue and it left a stale coppery taste in her mouth. Wanting desperately to break the kiss Fionna violently shook her head. She gasped for air, her eyes glazing over as tears began to swell inside again.

Marshall let out a low growl as he ran his tongue down her jawline to her neck, lapping up droplets of her blood here and there before continuing down to the nape of her neck. Fionna was numb at this point. She wanted so badly to put up a fight but she couldn't find the strength to. Her throat was dry and cracked and her words faltered as she tried to yell. Never before had she felt so helpless, so weak. Why couldn't he just get it over with?

After ravaging her neck, Marshall continued down to her breast, his chest rumbling in delight as he proceeded to rip her shirt down.

Fionna let out a shuddering sob, her head turning away as tears began to roll down her face.

Marshall Lee stopped.

Hearing her sobs, the vampire looked up at the human girl. His expression was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Fi...Fionna?" He asked in a half confused dazed voice.

Hearing him call her name, Fionna felt her sobs worsen.

"P-please stop. Please..." Fionna cried, her chest heaving as her body tried to cope with the low blood levels.

Marshall stared in shock, his eyes still demonic as he watched the girl fall apart beneath him.

What's going on...What happened?


	2. Chapter 2 UPDATED!

(Author's note: Hey guys! I read your reviews and loved them. Again, the continuation of this fan-fic depends on ya'll and how many hits this gets. No sense in working on a fan-fic no one likes right? And sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on some requests right now so I haven't had a lot of time to work on my fics. There might be some mistakes I this because again, I wrote this in one hour so it was a bit rushed.)

Marshall Lee let out a low groan, his body trembling as he slowly fell back into consciousness. His head was swimming, pounding, like someone had taken a hammer to it. He could also feel nausea biting at the back of his throat and was finding it very hard not to vomit. The vampire couldn't believe the state he was in.

What the hell was going on?

The symptoms he was experiencing were akin to a hangover, but he immediately ruled that out. The last time he drank was when he was with the party gods and that was nearly over a decade ago. No, the feeling he was experiencing was strange. He could describe it as feeling overly full, almost bloated. He felt like an over gorged leech that just dropped off its host.

Dully realizing he was lying on his living room floor, Marshall lifted his head and looked around. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, his attention settled on what looked like a dark motionless mass lying on the floor in front of him. The first thing that came to his mind was that it was his pet zombie cat Shwabble. The only problem with that was that the dark figure in front of him was too big to be him.

Marshall studied the mass carefully, his eyes tracing out a female figure.

Wait a minute...

"Fi-Fionna?"

He heard no reply.

That was when it hit him. The vampire coughed violently, throwing a hand over his nose quickly as the smell of blood flooded his system. He felt his mouth water and his eyes dilate as the scent triggered his desire. He paid it no mind though.

Coughing again, Marshall held out his hand towards the lifeless heap.

"Fionna!?" He called, his voice sounding desperate as she failed to respond.

Marshall felt what calm he had left snap when he noticed something on his outstretched hand. Blood. And not just a little bit, a LOT of it. Staring in horror at the tacky substance staining his hands Marshall Lee came to a horrible realization.

No...

The vampire shoved his hands into his hair, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Fi...Fionna?"

Still no answer.

No!

Tears began to fill his eyes and the vampire began to hyperventilate.

"No...No! Glob, no! I didn't!"

Marshall clambered to his feet, his stance shaking as he made his way over to the silent bloody heap that was supposed to be Fionna. He collapsed beside her, his hands trembling as they shadowed over body. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Fionna, the girl who he had admired for years, the person who he cherished the most and considered as his best friend, was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her normal warm pink colored skin was now a muddled grey, and it was cold to the touch. Her breathing was shallow, rapid; it was obvious that the girl was barely clinging to life. The thing that Marshall noticed the most however, was the massive animalistic bite mark on her neck-shoulder region. The depth and damage of the wound was indescribable, and it was where the majority of the blood was draining out of.

Marshall was in utter shock.

He could feel the tears start to pour down his face as he let out a shuddering sob, his chest tightening as he took in her condition.

"What...what have I done?"

Marshall inhaled deeply; he took a deep long breath as he tried to calm himself down. He had to pull himself together, he had to be rational. Fionna's life depended on it. First, assess the damage, find out what needs to be taken care of immediately.

Letting out the deep breath he had inhaled the vampire king opened his eyes and looked down at the girl. He carefully moved her to her side so he could check her backside for any unseen wounds. Her back was pretty clear except for some scratches here and there. It seemed that most of the damage was on her neck shoulder region, because the rest of her body was clear save for the claw marks on her right arm. The one thing that bothered Marshall Lee the most though was the fact that Fionna's shirt was ripped down to her left breast. Her bra was intact, but still...He had to know.

Did he?

If he did...There would be no way he could live with himself. Doing something like that to her would be the fucking icing on the cake.

Feeling his throat grow dry and an uncomfortable lump swell in his throat, Marshall partially lifted up Fionna's skirt to check and see if her underwear was still intact. To his relief, they were.

Snapping himself out of his momentary respite, Marshall looked away and lowered her skirt back down.

Mentally the vampire could hear an invisible timer start its countdown. It was now a race against time. It was a miracle in itself that she had lasted this long after losing so much blood but he knew that wouldn't be the case for long. He had to hurry and take care of the wound on her shoulder before she bled out. Knowing that he didn't have a first aid kit in the house, Marshall Lee did the next best he could do. Taking off his already blood stained shirt he started to rip it into separate pieces. It wasn't gauze but it was better than nothing.

"M...Marshall?" Fionna breathed. Her voice was cracked and tired, a huge difference from her usual happy-go-lucky tone; the girl's broken voice was enough to bring Marshall on the verge of tears again.

"Everything is going to be okay Fionna, I promise." He nearly choked, his hands shaking as he tried to wrap her wounds up with the ripped pieces of his shirt. Fionna didn't so much as wince when he did so, a tell-tale sign that she was losing feeling in her limbs. Not a good sign. At least she was talking though.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't listen to you..I was just-" the girl blubbered while trying to open her eyes. She clenched his white undershirt tightly, but immediately her grip loosened. She was too weak to even cling to his shirt.

"Shhh no Fi, don't apologize it wasn't you're fault."

Wracking his brain on what he should do, Marshall scooped the girl up and floated her to his bedroom where he gently laid her on his bed. He wouldn't have time to fly to Gumball's, hell! He wasn't sure if he would even be able to make it there. Even after his...feeding, he was still weak. He barely had enough energy to stand at the moment let alone float. He could call Cake but what good would that

do? By the time the cat would get there Fionna would be...

Marshall ran a hand through his hair anxiously, his eyes staring at Fionna's still body. She was unconscious again. He was running out of time.

Then again...

He could turn her.

He could make her into a vampire, make her immortal. All it would take was one venomous bite, and she would be fine.

But...would she ever forgive him? What gave him the right to make that kind of decision for her? If she becomes a vampire, there's no turning back. You live your immortal life, cursed for all eternity. That's it. No take backs. She would have to watch her family and friends die off in front of her, she wouldn't be able to enjoy the warm sunlight...she would become a monster just like him.

Marshall snarled and punched the wall in frustration.

No. There had to be another way. He couldn't do that to her.

He was out of options...at least the good options that is.

There was someone who could help, someone who kept a special antidote brewed up by Death himself (that she won from him during a poker game last Tuesday night).

Letting out an irritated growl, Marshall flew down to the kitchen to his fridge. Frantically he searched the shelves for something...

Aha!

Triumphantly the vampire pulled out a carton of almost expired bug milk. After that he grabbed the nearest marker he could find he drew a creepy happy face on his wall. With a determined face, Marshall toss the marker aside and threw the milk at the drawing.

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" Immediately, a portal to the Nightosphere appeared. Marshall could already hear the dreaded screams and shrieks of the punished echoing from the door to hell.

Begrudgingly, Marshall entered the portal, his face hollow of emotion.

"Time to pay mom a little visit..."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first off, I'm going to go ahead and apologize for the short chapter. It's gonna have a lot of mistakes in it and to be honest...I'm terrible at writing fight scenes, I'm so much better at drawing them :'D call it bad writing or whatever, at least I admit it lol but anyways I know some people were going ba nay nays for me to upload the next chapter so...here it is T^T I'm so sorry lol

The lady of Evil was right there in front of him, her large eyes gauging his every move. Her smile was sickenly sweet as she let out a dark chuckle.

"It's about time you stopped by Marshall. I was starting to think you've forgotten about your dear old mother."

"Mom, please. I don't have much time. I need to ask a favor of you-"

"A favor?! Hah!" Hana chortled while she straightened the bun in her hair. Her bright red nails began tapping on the desk impatiently.

"You haven't came to visit your mother in months and suddenly you want a favor? The nerve of young people today!"

Hana shifted out from behind her desk. In a plume of smoke she appeared right next to Marshall, her sharp features highlighted by what little light the room had to offer.

"Coming by only when you need 'favors', such indecency."

Marshall's fists clenched as his temper flared. He was in no mood for one of his mother's "lectures".

"Just please, listen to me-"

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. We have a shortage of souls and there's a deadline I have to meet." Hana cut him off sharply, her heels clacking against the dark floor as she glided back over to her desk.

"For once would you just forget about your stupid job and listen to me?!"

Hana cackled, her expression turning deadly.

"Unlike you, Mr. I-Want-To-Be-A-Wannabe-Undead-Rockstar, I have a business to run...a business that you refuse to take over."

"Can we please not talk about this right now? Can't you see that I'm in trouble here!?"

Hana ignored him, her eyes focused down on her desk as she began to scribble on her papers.

"Mom..." Marshall pleaded. He was consciously counting every precious second that went by, his hands shaking as the invisible timer in his head began to run out. At this rate, Fionna didn't stand a chance of surviving.

Feeling close to hopelessness, the vampire king dropped to his knees, his body shaking as he tried to hold back the sobs that were wracking through his body.

Why did he have to have HER for a mother? He thought that if he had begged her, pleaded for her help, she would've listened just this once!

Why...

why her?

Why this? Why was all of this even happening?

Hana glanced from her work, her ominous eyes staring a hole through her sobbing son.

"You're such a drama queen Marshall. She's just a human girl!"

Setting down her pen, Hana Abadeer propped her head on her hand and smirked evilly.

"Trust me, the world is a much better place without those pesky humans. In a way, you did Aaa a huge favor..."

Marshall's sobbing increased, his body convulsing as he tried to block out his mother's sadistic commentary. Hana rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Honey, for Glob's sake, pull yourself together! You're embarrassing me..."

"That's all I ever was to you wasn't I Mom? An embarrassment! " Marshall screamed, his chords cracking as he clambered to his feet. "I hate being your son! All you ever do is bitch and moan at me and I'm sick of it! Be a mother just for once!"

"Enough!" Hana screeched, her head morphing into something monstrous with squid like tentacles and a horizontal toothed slit for a mouth. "How dare you speak to your me like that! Apologize this instant!"

"NO!" Marshall snarled back, his form changing into a large dark tentacle mass with yellow glowing eyes. He gnashed his teeth menacingly at her while he surrounded her with tenticles.

Hana let out a blood curdling screech as Marshall pulled Death's antidote from a pocket that was in her business suit.

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER, DON'T YOU DARE!" The lady of evil roared. Her eyes flamed with rage as Marshall quickly morphed back into his normal form and made a break for the exit.

"Crazy old hag!" Marshall spat over his shoulder as he practically flew through the door. Without any hesitation, the vampire slammed the door behind him.

Hana let out another wretched scream, her monstrous form doubling in size as she charged the door.

"SOMEONE NEEDS A TIME OUT!" She bellowed in blind rage as she smashed through the door. Marshall nearly dropped the antitidote; his mother slamming a fist in his direction. Luckily he dodged it with ease.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Marshall yelled in anger. He had seen his mom get angry before, but this was the maddest he had ever seen her. Maybe calling her an old hag before wasn't the best idea.

"YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!" Hana screeched, her arm raising high in the air as she prepared to strike again.

Thinking quick, Marshall turned invisible. Hana's arm floundered, her bulbous eyes widening in suprise as her son disappeared from sight.

"ARRRRGH!" She roared, her hands patting the dark soot covered floor in frustration. Little did she know, Marshall Lee was already halfway to the portal.

He flew as fast as he could, dodging a random demon or two along the way. They grappled for his feet, their claws ripping just below his shoelaces as he skillfully dodged their attacks.

Marshall Lee could feel beads of sweat start to run down his face as he heard a spine chilling screech erupt in the distance.

"I WILL FIND YOU MARSHALL LEE ABADEER! NOBODY STEALS FROM ME! NOT EVEN MY OWN SON! I WILL FIND YOUUU!"

Feeling the hair on his neck stand up from his mother's haunting declaration, Marshall passed through the portal. He knew this would come back to bite him in the ass later. People who get on his mother's bad side tend to develop some rather interesting side effects. He knew she wouldn't kill her own son, but she could turn his undead life into a living hell. But for all it's worth...He hoped this antidote would work. He couldn't lose Fionna, he just couldn't. No matter what he had to do...No matter what it would take. He had to save Fionna.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's note: another short chapter with many mistakes but eh! Better than nothing right? )

When Marshall arrived back to his house, the blue portal behind him made an ominous howl as it closed up. A fine sheen of sweat coated the vampire's face as he fell to the ground, his breath coming out in pants as he tried to regain his breath. His hands tightened around the bottle that he held, his fearful expression dissolving into one of determination.

Forgetting all about the Lady of Evil's declaration of revenge, he sprang to his feet and shot to his room.

"Fionna, I'm back!"

He paused.

Standing at the entrance to his room, Marshall took a couple of steps back, his dark eyes wide with disbelief.

"Hey there, Marshall. Long time no see."

Marshall's grip around the bottle that was in hands tightened once again. Swallowing the large knot that had formed in his throat, he made an attempt to speak.

"You..."

Marshall watched in horror as Death withdrew his hand from inside the satchel that was secured to his side. Then, the vampire's eyes turned to the lifeless body of Fionna that was still huddled under the sheets and blankets of his bed. His eyes became dark red slits as an inexplicable rage erupted from his lower stomach.

"Give...her...BACK!"

Unfazed by the Vampire King's snarling threat, Death let out a hooting laugh. "Or what? What're you gonna do, 'kill me'?" The soul collector took a seat at the end of Marshall's bed and began feeling at his pant pockets. Letting out another cackle he pulled out a cigarette and popped it between his bony teeth. Lighting it up, he inhaled sharply and let out a puff of smoke.

"All of you immortals are the same, always thinking you can give me the run around..."

Marshall stood and stared in silence. He could feel his undead heart pound in his chest as his gaze occasionally drifted back to Fionna's body.

"Don't even think about it boy..." Death growled angrily. "She's mine now."

Marshall could feel tears start to sting his eyes as the meaning of Death's sentence became burned into the back of his brain.

"Please..." Marshall begged. For the first time ever, the Vampire King dropped to his knees...and begged.

"Please don't take her. This wasn't her fault. It was mine."

Death stared at him, his cold dead eyes glaring in apathy.

"Please..." Marshall continued, tears streaming down his face. "Take me instead."

Death howled with laughter.

"Stupid boy, I can't take you!"

Death put out his cigarette.

"You have no soul to take! Ahahaha!"

"Then I'll get you a soul! Just please! Give her back!" Marshall's pleas were now desperate. He didn't care at this point. He was willing to do anything...ANYTHING.

Death paused, his eyes dancing with contemplation.

"Hmmmm." He grumbled thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin with a bony finger.

"Anything, eh?"

Marshall watched; he could feel sweat start to pour down his face again and his stomach began to churn uncomfortably.

"Well now that you mention it...I could use some assistance in retreaving an item that was stolen from me."

Marshall had an uneasy feeling about where all of this was going.

"And what might that be?" He asked warily.

The corners of Death's mouth pulled into a twisted smile and he chuckled darkly.

"You know that your mother and I share a pretty rocky past right?"

"Yet, you guys play poker every Tuesday night?" Marshall added skeptically.

"Don't change the subject!" Death growled angrily.

"Anyways, Hana Abadeer and I are competitors when it comes to the soul collecting business, and she's always finding new ways to slice my numbers. This time though...she's gone too far!"

Death began to drone on and on, and Marshall Lee was becoming more and more impatient.

"Can you just tell me what I need to get already?"

"Hana Abadeer not only took my antidote, but she took my scroll! That scroll has 5,000 souls signed to it and she's using it to boost her own numbers!"

Marshall dreaded the idea of traveling back to the Nightosphere, especially now that his own mother was out to get him. Even so...

Marshall cast another somber glance at Fionna's cold body.

He would do whatever it took to bring her back.

"Bring me back the scroll and I'll give your little girlfriend life again."

Death held out his hand. The look of delight that was placed on his face made Marshall cringe in disgust.

Reluctantly, Marshall grabbed the skeleton's bony hand and shook it.

"Deal."

Death chuckled in amusement as he broke off the handshake.

"Oh! And I do suppose you could use some help. After all, that Hana Abadeer is a nasty one."

Much to Marshall's surprise, Death rummaged around in his satchel and brought out something soft, round, and shining.

Marshall blinked, his heart began to pound painfully in his chest again.

"That's..."


End file.
